Akuban Knights: Episode 16
]] Recap Wednesday, 25th July, 1511 Pike's Point. The Akuban Knights have been given another mission. The infiltration of Sairo, on the North Coast of Akuba. Maya and Sara meet with Soladad Abodad about payment and end up being paid 200 gold. Soladad Abodad is happy to give it out having just captured the town's treasury. Sami go shopping for supplies for their journey as Maya and Sara get some silk rope. Budariousz comes up to his family and insists pretending to be Pitch is created. Bud wants to pretend to be pitch smugglers, since Pike's Point is a good source for it, and the Gildarien just lost their supply. Then sabotage them from the inside. Soladad Abodad agrees to the plan and provides The Akuban Knights with some pitch. The Akuban Knights then set out from Pike's Point. Saturday, 28th July, 1511 The Akuban Knights leave the White Desert and enter the Quazarian Steppes, north of Aldir. Sunday, 29th July, 1511 The Akuban Knights come across the civilian victims of a bandit attack, who lost all their goats and belongings. 6 traveled on a wagon and the attack occurred 5 hours ago. The bandits were lead by a red-haired woman with thick eye brows. Sara heals the wounded, Bud hands over a shovel and some gold coins, Maya hands over some food. After a blessing and pray from Sara under the alias of Lennifer, the two groups go their separate ways. Monday, 30th July, 1511 The Akuban Knights come across a month old battle field. The remains have been picked cleaned by carrion animals. ]] Wednesday, 31st July, 1511 At the end of the day the Akuban Knights''reach the edge of the Drahkilian Hills to the east of Pike's Point. Thursday, 1st August, 1511 The ''Akuban Knights head into the Hills with their guide. Early in the day they arrive at a large pond with many Kobolds on the edge of the water. The Akuban Knights hide as Maya sneaks on ahead and spies on them. After 15 minutes the Kobolds finish drinking, then the Kobolds leave the pond and disappear. Maya thinks they are on top of the Kobold Den, so directs the party to avoid the area and move around. The Akuban Knights run into a group of hobgoblins. Maya convinces the Hobgolbins to let one-another to go their seperate ways without a fight. ]] Friday, 2nd August, 1511 The Akuban Knights arrive in the Sairo area, and start passing though villages in the area. They arrives at the walls of Sairo. The guards are suspicious of the Akuban Knights as Maya lets slip they are aware there are ships under construction here. After being surrounded by guard. An officer with a feather in their hat comes over and interrogates the party. Maya is able to convince them they are Pitch Sellers, and they found out about the ship construction from a sailor. The officer is still suspicious of Sami. Budarious tries to sneak over to Sami, but gets hit by the butt of a spear by a guard for moving. Bud manages to get to Sami and whisper that Sami needs to play stupid. Sami then does some street magician performance of making sand flow from one hand into the other, after show he was holding nothing before hand. Maya explains Sami is her bookkeeper. The officer apologises for all the suspicions, but there is a civil war on. The party are told they can enter if they surrendering all their weapons. They ask Bud and Sara to take their armour off and leave it in their inn room, and don't want the two of them walking around town wearing armor. Sami takes a receipt of the weapons taken so the party can get them back when they leave town. The party are escorted by a solder named "Big Bobby". The Akuban Knights enter Sairo. It is a small but wealthy town build into the hill, the towns wealth comes from the ore and gems it extracts from the nearby hills. The population is mostly human. The party go to the inn named Hakuna Matata and get some rooms, and Sara & Bud leave their armour in Sami's room since it has a lock. Maya gives Sara the new alias "Betty". ] The Akuban Knights head down to the docks, which a very busy with activity. There are 5 Tezro'han warships in harbour with 10 more out at sea. There is a ship filled with lumber coming into harbour. The party head off to find the Elder Shipwright, Vivian Tezro'han, a middle aged woman, as the site of a ship under construction. Maya introduces herself as a merchant selling some pitch. The Elder Shipwright mocks Maya for taking Pitch from Pike's Point to Sairo overland, but calls her lucky considering the Tezro'han just lost Pike's Point. Maya "agrees" to supply Aldir with more Pitch, with Aldir then able to sail the pitch to Sairo. Maya claims her contact is a smuggler named "Fast Eddy". Maya declines to catch a ship to Aldir tomorrow to make the deal proper. Bud goes to deliver the barrels at a nearby warehouse he is directed. The warehouse has 2 guards and several labourers going in and out. Inside are supplies for building ships. Bud puts the pitch with the others. Maya in the tavern listens in for rumors. She hears news that locals of Sairo are working on Aska Island cutting down trees to fuel the shipyards. There are false rumors about people being beheaded in the streets of Pike's Point. The Akuban Knights return to the inn and make plans. Sami proposes using "Minor Sealing Ward" on a rope that will be put on a ship. Sami will tear one of the seals which will cause a explosion that will chain destroy the other seals and cause more explosions. The party decide the docks and shipyards are a easier target than the ships. They also discuss about dealing with Lord Gildarien. Maya had heard rumors that Lord Gildarien is corrupt and skims off the top of Gem shipments that come though town. He gives speaches every Sunday from his balcony. The party talk about how to assassinate the Lord. Sami wants to kill him magically and Maya wants to assassinate him the old-fashioned way. The party also consider framing someone from the Tezro'han. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes